Réincarnation
by Akira-yaoi-fic
Summary: Alors que la bataille finale a lieu, deux êtres du passé se manifestent et prennent place dans le présent. Pas de couple encore définis mais du yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

La bataille finale qui avait lieu sur le terrain de Poudlard opposait le diabolique et manipulateur Dumbledore, directeur de l'école et aussi dirigeant de l'ordre du Phoenix. Il contrôlait chaque vie comme si les personnes étaient des objets et se fichait royalement du mal qu'il pouvait infliger en faisant cela. L'autre camp était celui des sorciers qui pratiquaient la magie noire, les mangemorts et leur chef Tom Marvolo Riddle qui n'avaient qu'un but, empêcher les relations entre les sorciers de sang pur ou de sang mêlé et les nés-moldus car les né moldus tuaient peu à peu la magie et le ministère laissait faire, comme si cela ne les importait que peu. Le jeune Harry Potter avait été enrôlé de force car il savait que la prophétie étant fausse il avait le droit de ne pas se battre au profit de la fuite mais Dumbledore le manipulait et lui avait dit que s'il refusait, il serait déclaré mangemort et envoyé en prison, la célèbre prison qui avait enfermé son parrain.

Il n'avait pas d'autre choix, ne voulant pas non plus s'allier ouvertement à Voldemort, il voulait juste vivre correctement mais il était le seul à être enrôlé de force dans l'ordre, les autres soutenaient le vieux directeur et n'étaient heureusement pas au courant de son désir de fuite mais actuellement il se trouvait sur le champ de bataille. Pour l'instant encore en arrière en attendant l'ordre de Dumbledore pour se jeter sur le désormais très beau Tom, il avait retrouvé son apparence d'antan ainsi que sa beauté, il avait de long cheveux ébènes lui arrivant aux épaules mais il les avait attaché en une queue de cheval pour l'occasion et ses yeux étaient rouges rubis, hypnotisant, son visage ne comportait aucune imperfections et avait le teint de porcelaine. Il se tenait droit, fier et noble comme tous bon chef, il était en avant vis-à-vis de ses mangemorts, il était effrayant en cette journée morbide.

Harry ne s'était pas senti bien tout au long de la matinée, sachant parfaitement que la bataille finale allait avoir lieu bientôt mais ce n'était pas seulement ça et il ne pouvait pas mettre de mot sur la sensation qui enserrait son cœur, surtout douloureuse quand il regardait son ennemi. Dumbledore le poussa en avant, se postant juste à côté de lui mais le sorcier aux yeux émeraude savait que c'était plus par hypocrisie, voulant donner une bonne image de lui, que pour autre chose d'autant que l'adolescent servait au vieux monsieur de bouclier si jamais une attaque arrivait par surprise, le directeur savait que Tom éprouvait une affection envers le Survivant bien qu'il avait parfaitement manipuler le jeune garçon pour que ce dernier ne le voit jamais.

Ainsi debout, forcé de se battre Harry se demandait s'il n'avait jamais eu le jour le droit de choisir, même les Serpentard du côté du seigneur des ténèbres avaient choisis leur camp, leurs parents ne leur forçaient nullement à recevoir la marque maudite, mais lui personne ne l'avait conseillé et il avait été obligé d'obéir au barbu en crainte d'une éventuelle crise médiatique que ne ce serait jamais tu.

Sa baguette en main il attendait. Il attendait le signal de son pseudo mentor pour attaquer et lancer son premier sort qui aurait causé son premier mort.

« Mangemorts, rendez vous et aucun mal ne vous sera fait ! _cria presque le directeur de l'école mais Harry savait qu'il était autre, il voulait tuer aujourd'hui et son comportement de ces derniers jours l'avait démontré, jamais il ne laisserait les mangemorts et leur chef tranquille mais Dumbledore voulait à tout prix conserver son image de gentil grand père protecteur._

-Hors de question Dumby. »

Répondit d'une voix froide le lord sombre, qui avec cette voix avait frissonné Harry.

Du mouvement retient son attention dans les rangs de mangemorts, ils étaient agités et chuchotaient entre eux. Le cœur d'Harry se mit à battre plus vite sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, il avait le pressentiment que quelque chose de bien supérieur à la guerre allait arrivé dans les prochaines minutes mais il ne savait pas quoi, comme si son âme était attiré ailleurs mais il secoua la tête et se concentra de nouveau sur la guerre, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à autre chose.

Plus rien ne se passait dans les deux camps jusqu'à ce qu'une tête blonde bien connu et du même âge que Harry ne se retrouve entouré de lumière puis que cette dite personne ne s'écroule au sol rapidement rattrapé par son père qui le tenait désormais contre lui, l'adolescent poussa un cri déchirant que personne ne comprit quand subitement Harry se retrouva dans la même situation, il mit ses mains sur sa tête suite à une grande douleur et ferma la yeux au vu de la forte lumière qui l'entourait, il ne voyait plus rien et n'entendait plus rien mais avant de perdre conscience il sentit un torse musclé le rattraper, ce n'était pas Dumbledore, il le sentait.

Quand la lumière qui entourait les deux jeunes adolescents disparut tous poussèrent un cri de surprise. Les cheveux de Draco avaient poussés et lui arrivaient aux épaules, tant qu'à Harry il avait beaucoup changé sauf pour ce qui est de son physique, il avait la même corpulence, il était fin et élancé, sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair était resté mais il avait un teint de porcelaine et de longs cheveux blonds pâles dignes de Malfoy.

Le maître des mangemorts et Lucius se regardèrent, ne comprenant pas la situation.

Subitement les yeux de Draco s'ouvrirent, se posant directement sur celui inquiet de son père, mais il ne s'y attarda pas, se levant directement, il avait grandit et était magnifique, il dégageait une aura impressionnante et pour l'instant perdue. Il posa son regard de nouveau sur son père et sur les rangs de mangemorts tous habillés de noir.

« Où suis-je ? Qui êtes-vous ? »

Il se retourna ensuite vers l'ordre du Phoenix et son regard se posa sur les deux personnes au sol, Harry et Tom.

Dumbledore s'était lui reculé, ayant été effrayé par ce qui arrivait à son élève. Sans se soucier des regards étranges et interloqués qu'on lui laissait, Draco s'approcha d'Harry. Il s'agenouilla à côté de lui ne faisant pas attention à lui, il retira les lunettes du visage du survivant et les jeta au loin puis il eut un doux sourire alors que des mèches de cheveux vinrent recouvrir son visage.

« Gabriel … par la mère magie tu vas bien. »

Ensuite le blond aux cheveux blonds tourna son regard gris acier sur Tom, il eut l'air un moment surpris puis une colère froide passa sur ses traits fins et magnifiques. Il coucha Harry au sol puis se leva brutalement.

« Que faites vous ici vous ? Je croyais que vous en aviez fini avec nous ? Que vous nous laisseriez tranquilles ! »

Le seigneur des ténèbres se leva à son tour puis tarda un regard à son tour colérique sur le jeune mangemort qui osait se rebeller face à lui, même s'il trouvait étrange le comportement du jeune homme jamais il n'accepterait de se faire rabaisser par quelqu'un qui que ce fut. Il leva sa baguette mais sentit une grande force magique s'abattre sur lui.

« Allez vous en d'ici ! Où étiez-vous quand on avait le plus besoin de vous ? »

Le blond leva sa main puis la baguette du lord se leva dans les airs comme mu par une force propre, chaque sorcier présent ne comprenait plus rien, même Lucius et Narcissa ne comprenaient pas le comportement de leur fils, était-il encore leur fils ?

« Salazar … »

La voix fluette et douce du nouvellement blond Harry Potter retentit dans le silence de mort qui avait suivit les paroles de Draco. Ce dernier abaissa sa main et le bout de bois du lord Voldemort retomba mollement au sol avec le bruit caractéristique d'une branche de bois qui tombe. Le regard gris acier qui se posa sur Harry se fit doux, aimant et protecteur. Alors que le jeune survivant cria.

« Tu es encore avec tes idioties n'est-ce pas ?

-Mes idioties … Gabriel nous avons faillit mourir !

-Ce n'était pas de sa faute. _Le jeune homme se leva puis gracieusement se rapprocha du lord des ténèbres. _N'est-ce pas ? »

Quand il ne vit aucune réaction dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis le dit Gabriel regard autour de lui, ses yeux gris détaillant avec efficacité les alentours.

« Salazar … où sommes nous ? Je-je ne reconnais rien … ni personne. »

Il s'approcha de Draco qui chacun avait assimilé comme étant Salazar, mais Salazar comme le grand Salazar Serpentard là était la question. Le plus grand des deux et celui qui avait les cheveux les moins longs aussi posa une main sur les épaules du plus jeune et s'adressa à Tom.

« Vous. Qui êtes-vous ? _Lui demanda –il d'une voix froide. Il se reçut un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de Gabriel. _

-Politesse.

-Je m'appelle Tom Marvolo Riddle. Et vous qui êtes vous ?

-Je me nomme Salazar Serpentard, et voici mon jeune frère, Gabriel. »

Chacun se retrouva à l'état de poisson hors de l'eau, Salazar Serpentard avait eu un frère ? Pourquoi personne ne l'avait jamais su ? Même le grand seigneur des ténèbres avait la bouche entre ouverte par la surprise. Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter n'aurait jamais fait de blague aussi grotesque, n'est-ce pas ?

Le plus jeune des deux blonds lança un tempus.

« Salazar … nous sommes au 20ème siècle !

-C'est impossible, hier encore nous allions à la guerre … _Il posa un doigt sous son menton signe de réflexion. _Nous ne sommes donc pas morts à cette guerre mais plus tard. Sinon nous nous rappellerions de tous les événements comme chaque grand sage … Malheur à moi de n'avoir pas vu Godric trépasser !

-Autant de méchanceté en une seule personne … _Gabriel fit quelques mouvements de poignet. _Je ne vois qu'une seule explication, nous sommes dans le corps de nos réincarnations. Mais je sens ma magie comme bloquer, je n'arrive pas à l'utiliser. Un sceau ?

-Comment ça un sceau ? Montre-moi ça. »

Salazar s'approche et imposa ses mains sur le front du jeune blond face à lui puis ses yeux gris acier de la même couleur que les orages se posèrent sur le directeur de Poudlard. Il s'approcha de lui alors qu'aucun sorcier n'osait plus bouger, était-ce vraiment ça ? Le second plus grand sorcier de toute l'histoire se trouvait devant eux ?

« Pourquoi avoir posé un sceau du ce corps ?

-… _Dumbledore n'osait pas répondre, pour une fois dans sa vie en sentant l'aura écrasante d'un sorcier sur lui il eut peur, il tremblait, jamais auparavant il n'aurait eu à penser d'une telle situation se produirait. »_

Salazar posa sa main sur son épaule puis une lumière argenté entoura le plus grand sorcier de magie blanche de toute l'Angleterre.

« Toi … directeur de cette école de magie je te maudis à tout jamais. Tu as osé voler la magie d'un être dans ton propre intérêt alors tiens toi à genoux devant moi. _Dans un cri de douleur le grand mage blanc se retrouva à genoux, saignant du nez. _Toi qui a osé t'en prendre à mon frère réincarné. Aujourd'hui et pour les siècles à venir je fais de ta vie une vie de servitude … tu devras obéir aux moindres de mes ordres et ceux de toute ma descendance et je te condamne à une de simple mortel dans magie tant que ta sincérité ne te reviendra pas ! »

Salazar éclata d'un rire machiavélique qui rendit jaloux le grand seigneur des ténèbres qui n'avait jamais pu être aussi cruel qu'en torturant les gens physiquement. Dumbledore sentit toute sa magie se faire traîner avec une telle force, une telle puissance que son noyau magique, celui qui produisait sa magique éclata, il hurla de douleur et tomba de tout son long à même le sol, se salissant de poussière ainsi aux pieds de l'ancien grand Salazar Serpentard qui venait de revenir dans le corps de Draco Malfoy mais le pire était qu'il n'était pas revenu seul, oh non ! Avec le grand sorcier noir le plus connu de tous les temps était venu son frère Gabriel que personne ne connaissait mais qui ne semblait ne pas ressentir de pitié pour Dumbledore vu qu'il ne l'avait pas défendu, Harry Potter avait donc déserté ce corps ?


	2. Chapter 2

Salazar avait éclaté de rire quand le grand directeur de l'école de magie Poudlard s'était écroulé à ses pieds, maudit à jamais et étant obligé d'obéir aux moindres de ses ordres. Gabriel fit quelques mouvements de poignet et déclara.

« Le sceau a lâché.

-Voilà qui est mieux. N'est-ce pas, esclave ? _Dit le grand blond en s'adressant au vieillard au sol. »_

Le célèbre directeur de Poudlard se leva précipitamment, les membres encore douloureux de sa malédiction puis leva sa baguette et prononça un sort de mort, sort qui aurait du faire jaillir de sa baguette des étincelles vertes et le bruit du tonnerre mais rien ne se produisit. Comme un moldu qui aurait prit une baguette ou un cracmol il ne se passe strictement rien.

Gabriel se rapprocha du vieil homme et ria devant sa réaction. N'était il pas l'homme qui avait volé de sa magie à son actuel corps ?

« Salazar, tu ne trouve pas que cet homme ressemble à Merlin ? _demanda le plus jeune des blonds en pointant du doigt le seigneur des ténèbres. _

-En effet, c'est pour ça que je l'ai presque agressé, personne ne touche à mon petit frère impunément !

-Puisque je te dis que j'étais consentant. _Le visage de Salazar changea un moment laissant passer de la colère. _

-Consentant ou non c'est homme ne te mérite pas !

-Idiot. C'est mon âme sœur comment veux tu qu'il ne me mérite pas ?

-Pff »

Après un soupir désespéré les deux blonds se turent et le seigneur des ténèbres avait profité de la malédiction et de cette petite discutions pour reprendre ses esprits, même le grand Lucius Malfoy qui était réputé pour sa froideur et son masque d'impassibilité semblait encore trop étonné pour parler. Le mage noir s'approcha des deux frères, croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

« Vous êtes Salazar Serpentard ?

-Il est toujours aussi long à la réflexion ? _Lui répondit narquoisement le blond qui était cependant plus petit que le seigneur des ténèbres même si Draco avait grandi lors de sa transformation. Il restait un peu plus petit que la moyenne des hommes musclés mais Gabriel restait lui aussi plus petit. _

-Ne sois pas aussi cruel Salazar. Il ne faisait que poser une question. _Avec un sourire bienveillant Gabriel se posta devant son frère et face au lord des ténèbres sans néanmoins n'éprouver aucune peur._ Seriez-vous par hasard un descendant de Merlin ? Par la magie même comme vous lui ressemblez ! _Il éclata ensuite de rire et Salazar le frappa gentiment. _

-Comme tu aurais aimé savoir si ta descendance a abouti n'est-ce pas ? _Le plus jeune rougit et lui envoya un regard noir. _

-En réalité je descends de la lignée Serpentard. »

Les deux frères se rapprochèrent de Tom curieux de ce constat. Un de leur descendant ? Ils prirent le temps de le détailler tout en chuchotant à voix basse face à cet étrange homme qui ne leur ressemblait pas.

« Tu crois que c'est ta branche ou la mienne ?

-Jamais mes enfants n'auraient donnés tels hommes ! Certes ils ressemblaient plus à Merlin qu'à moi mais quand même, de là à lui ressembler complètement !

-Mes enfants seraient blonds ! Du moins pour ce que je sais, mes gènes sont bien plus forts que les tiens ! Jamais ils n'auraient pu être roux comme cet abruti de Godric, encore merci sainte magie ! J'espère que c'est le cas !

-Si jamais tu cherche quelqu'un pour te tuer si un jour tu venais à avoir un enfant roux je suis bien là pour t'aider.

-Cruel Gabriel ! Mais cela n'aide pas. _Salazar se tourna vers le seigneur des ténèbres et tourna autour de lui sans se gêner. _Moi je dis qu'il est de toi. _Le plus jeune rougit horriblement. _Il te ressemble plus qu'à moi.

-C'est vrai qu'il ressemble à Merlin. _Cette phrase avait été dite d'une manière rêveuse et adorable qui jurait avec son comportement de plus tôt. _

-Tu vois ? _Il posa sans gêne son bras autour des épaules du cher seigneur des ténèbres qui savait, après la malédiction que venait de recevoir Dumbledore qu'il ne fallait pas se mettre à dos les deux frères se laissa faire. _Quand je vois ce caractère froid et impérieux je pense aussitôt à notre cher Merlin. La magie sait ce qu'est devenue son âme. _Gabriel pencha la tête sur le côté puis répondit comme s'il parlait à un enfant. _

-Peut-être est-ce lui ? C'est beaucoup trop ressemblant pour n'être qu'une coïncidence.

-Mes chers amis Serpentard, pourrais-je vous prier de reprendre cette discussion plus tard ? Nous étions en pleine guerre, du moins avant que vous ne veniez tout déranger. _Déclara calmement le seigneur des ténèbres qui était secrètement bien sûr amusé par le comportement des deux frères. _

-Oh bien sûr ! »

Soudain Salazar tourna son regard vers son regard vers les membres et élèves de l'école quand on le sentit intrigué. Il s'approcha de la famille rousse la plus connue de tout Poudlard, cette famille s'était rassemblé ensemble pour combattre ne voulant pas se séparer ou perdre l'un des siens.

Il s'avança vers deux têtes rousses bien connues qui le dépassaient franchement et avaient un physique bien plus impressionnant que le sien. Il arriva vers les deux jumeaux Weasley qui frissonnèrent quand il arriva près d'eux. Salazar prit le temps de bien les détailler puis il soupira et déclara.

« Je savais qu'il était impossible de se débarrasser de lui. Jamais … »

Il se prit la tête entre les mains faisant crier tout le monde de surprise sauf Gabriel et Tom qui se regardaient fixement comme si le monde n'avait pas d'importance.

« Pourquoi ce satané Griffondor a réussi à se réincarné ? Et en deux exemplaires ! Sainte magie venez à mon aide ! »

Il se colla presque à Fred, quoi qu'il put être Georges aussi mais quoi qu'il en soit il lui chuchota à l'oreille.

« Godric si jamais ton âme prend possession de ce nouveau corps je te montrerais que l'enfer vaut dix fois mieux que ce que je te ferais subir. »

Ensuite il se recula sous le regard effrayé du jumeau.

« Tu feras passer le message à ton voisin. »

Il retourna ensuite vers Gabriel qui était toujours plongé dans les rubis profondes du grand seigneur des ténèbres. Il se racla la gorge.

« Gabriel, nous devrions les laisser régler … leur petit guerre.

-Et nous qu'allons nous faire ? »


	3. Chapter 3

Là, Gabriel avait posé une question pertinente et Salazar ne savait que répondre, en effet dès qu'ils étaient arrivés pendant un moment ils avaient eut une occupation, surtout lui, à maudire un vieil homme et à s'interroger sur la possibilité d'une descendance en la personne de Tom Marvolo Riddle mais aussi avec les deux jumeaux qui l'intriguait fortement. Godric en personne selon lui et il était persuadé que le caractère était le même ! Même cheveux roux, même corpulence qui pouvait le porter facilement même s'il était un homme et même yeux bleus magnifiques. L'homme qui était autrefois Godric lui avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs, l'avait initié au plaisir charnel et après lui il n'eut plus d'autres partenaires, après tout cet abruti de Griffondor était son âme sœur même s'ils passaient leur temps à se chamailler pour quelques broutilles ou se battre, leur amour avait été puissant, fusionnel et personne n'aurait jamais pu les séparer.

L'amour entre Godric et Salazar était très différent de celui de Merlin et Gabriel. En effet, les deux derniers sorciers éprouvaient un amour puissant tout autant que les deux « ennemis » mais leur amour était doux et tendre. Ils se complétaient dans toutes leurs phrases mais aussi comme les deux fondateurs de Poudlard ils n'en pouvaient pas se passer de la présence de leur moitié pour plus d'une journée.

« Gabriel. »

Interpella le blond le plus vieux des deux en regardant sa main. Le plus gentil des deux releva le regard vers lui.

« Je me sens partir. Le jeune Draco est de retour. _Sourit-il. _Je te laisse le soin de lui expliquer, et je crois … que Godric est ici. _Gabriel écarquilla les yeux de surprise. _

-Comment ça ?

-Ces jumeaux … ils me rappellent Godric. C'en est étonnant et … agréable, ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu. _Le plus jeune des frères croisa les bras sur sa poitrine avec un regard moqueur. _

-Le jour où ce cher Godric apprendra ça, tu en auras un moment avant de pouvoir marcher correctement.

-Stupide petit frère. »

Puis le grand blond ferma les yeux et tomba en avant vite rattraper par le plus petit qui poussa un soupir sous le poids de l'homme. Cette fois ci il ne se passa rien d'extraordinaire, Draco ouvrit ses paupières grises sur le monde mais ses cheveux restaient longs.

Il se releva brutalement bousculant au passage Gabriel qui l'avait rattrapé dans sa chute, ce dernier se leva aussi et tous constatèrent les joues plus que rouges du jeune Malfoy. Il leva ensuite son regard vers les jumeaux Weasley et un cri sortit de sa bouche. On ne savait pas si c'était un cri de colère, un cri d'effroi ou d'autre chose mais il mit ensuite sa main sur sa bouche et prononça les mots suivants de tels sorte que tout le monde l'entendit même s'il ne savait pas qu'on l'entendrait.

« Oh mon dieu … j'ai couché avec Godric Griffondor ! _Le Serpentard de sang s'approcha de lui et lui souriant il lui dit. _

-Oh ça ce n'est pas nouveau ! C'en est même logique cher Draco. »

Le regard gris de Draco s'attarda sur celui qui prenait la parole et il ne le reconnut pas, bien évidemment Harry Potter avait beaucoup changé et nul ne saurait dire si c'était le même homme.

« Qui êtes vous ?

-Je me nomme Gabriel Serpentard. Enchanté. »

La mâchoire de Draco rejoignit presque le sol s'il n'avait pas porté son masque d'impassibilité, ce dernier s'approcha de son père, père qui n'avait toujours pas récupéré ses esprits. Il remarqua dans ses mouvements ses longs cheveux lui arrivant aux épaules. Il n'en fit aucune remarque et posant une main sur sa hanche posa une question logique à son paternel.

« Père, que s'est il passé ?

-Tu ne … t'en souviens pas Draco ?

-Bien sûr que non, sinon je n'aurais pas posé la question, et pourquoi ne nous battons pas ?

-Et bien … c'est-à-dire que … _Pour une fois dans sa vie Lucius Malfoy ne trouvait pas ses mots, son fils avait changé en moins d'une dizaine de minutes prétendant être la réincarnation de Salazar Serpentard puis quand il était revenu il criait tout haut qu'il avait couché avec le Godric Griffondor ! C'est le seigneur des ténèbres qui consentit à lui répondre en étant tout de même amusé par la situation. _

-Tu as perdu connaissance et nous avons appris par ton ancienne âme que tu étais Salazar Serpentard et à ce que je comprends, Gabriel a été ton frère et Godric … et bien je suppose que tu le sais. »

Le dernier commentaire amena de nouveau du rouge sur les joues du grand Draco Malfoy qui était très gêné, il avait vu des scènes … osées, de sexe, entre lui et Godric Griffondor, surtout que les deux jumeaux Weasley ressemblaient à ce Godric comme deux gouttes d'eau.

Il s'était vu allongé sur un lit, ressentant les mêmes sensations que son ancien lui, il avait sentit l'amour puissant qui le reliait à ce homme roux qui avait été son amant, son ami, son mari et aussi celui qui avait été le père de ses enfants. D'ailleurs il était sûr que jamais il n'aurait donné la vie à quelques enfants que ce soit, bon sang il avait sa fierté ! Et il avait assisté à quelques scènes de la vie du grand Salazar comme si c'était lui, ses souvenirs étaient ancrés en lui et soudain …

Il releva la tête vers le seigneur des ténèbres prenant conscience d'une chose, il pâlit, puis ouvrit grand les yeux puis détourna en pensant que ce n'était pas possible puis il regarda de nouveau le mage noir avant de déclarer d'une voix blanche.

« Non … quand même pas …

-Quoi donc Draco ? _Demanda curieux Tom, surtout que c'était lui qui avait provoqué cette réaction. _

-Merlin … vous ressemblez à Merlin … »

Gabriel s'approcha de lui et lui frappa doucement l'épaule.

« J'en étais sûr ! Tu as vu, le même regard et tout le tralala ! Et ce n'est pas parce que je suis amoureux ou quoi que ce soit d'autre !

-ça m'étonnerait que le seigneur des ténèbres se mette en couple un jour et sûrement pas avec un étranger comme toi. _Gabriel haussa les épaules. _

-Dans cette vie ou dans l'autre tu es toujours aussi méchant Salazar. Que dirais tu de prendre un thé ? Le temps qu'ils règlent leur … petite dispute. Tu pourras me parler un peu plus de cette époque et moi de ton ancienne âme. »

Lui sourit le petit blond. Cette proposition bien que très étrange, après tout ils étaient sur un champ de bataille, lors d'une guerre, alors déjà qu'il parlait de « dispute » pour quelque chose d'aussi grave que la bataille finale mais aussi un thé dans ce genre d'endroit ! Mais Draco accepte, la curiosité l'emportait sur quoi que ce soit d'autre et c'est ainsi que le second grand Serpentard, à moins que ce soit l'inverse, fit apparaître une table et deux chaises ainsi que des tasses et des biscuits.

Ils s'assirent tous les deux et une bulle de protection les entoura, faisant en sorte de les protéger de tous les sortilèges mais aussi du bruit ou d'éventuelles curieuses oreilles.

De leur côté les autres sorciers semblèrent reprendre conscience, comme s'ils sortaient d'un étrange rêve peuplé de deux blonds très étranges et d'un Harry Potter se changeant en Malfoy.

Tom leva sa baguette et fis léviter le vieux barbu qui servait de directeur à l'école de magie puis avec un sourire machiavélique se remémora les paroles de son ancêtre ? Du moins d'après la logique, il demanda au vieux fou.

« Est-ce que c'est vrai que vous êtes sous mon contrôle, et ne mentez pas. _Le corps de Dumbledore fut pris d'un frisson et il poussa un cri de surprise avant de répondre d'une voix mécanique, presque robotique. _

-J'obéis aux ordres de toute la famille Serpentard donc aux vôtres mais plus particulièrement à ceux de Salazar Serpentard. »

Le seigneur des ténèbres éclata de rire, suivit de tous ces mangemorts quand ils se rendirent compte que l'ancêtre de leur maître était, normalement, dans leur camp et que grâce à lui, ils avaient quasiment gagnés la guerre, avec Dumbledore qui ne valait pas plus qu'un moldu, surtout s'il était obligé d'obéir aux ordres du mage noir, ils pourraient facilement arriver à bout de l'ordre du Phoenix.

Leur fou rire cessa sous les frissons et les cris d'épouvante de l'ordre du Phoenix quand Mc Gonagall, la sous directrice de l'école ordonna à l'ordre d'attaquer.

Même si elle avait été choqué par le sort de son ami Albus elle ne pouvait aisément laisser faire le seigneur des ténèbres et perdre la guerre, même si les frères Serpentard semblaient dans le camp des ténèbres il ne fallait pas perdre espoir, car si Draco était revenu il y avait une chance pour qu'Harry revienne aussi et dans ce cas il aurait besoin de toutes les forces de l'ordre pour vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres, c'était du moins son point de vue qui n'était pas plus poussé que son long nez de sorcière.

Seulement une dizaine de membres de l'ordre se placèrent aux côtés de la directrice, d'autres étaient encore trop choqués pour bouger ou encore complètement découragés après avoir vu la malédiction qui avait frappée le grand Albus Dumbledore.

Cependant les mangemorts étaient beaucoup plus nombreux et eux étaient non seulement en forme mais avaient un bon moral, leur maître était plus que puissant et avec l'intervention des deux frères, bien qu'elle fut totalement une surprise, cette intervention avait été un véritable coup de chance car cette chance leur donnait un avantage non considérable dans la guerre et maintenant ils pouvaient aisément prétendre à la victoire.

Non c'était mieux, la victoire _était_ déjà à eux.


End file.
